


Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animal!

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, M/M, matt has a secrect husband, mostly fluff tho, office Christmas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: With the nearing of the holidays Matt Murdock is dreading the office holiday party.OrIn which there’s a holiday party, and all of Matt’s friends want him to bring his mystery girlfriend.The thing is Matt doesn’t have a mystery girlfriend.. he has a mystery husband.





	Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animal!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m glad I managed to post this on time !  
> Please enjoy !!

Matt sat quietly in his office hoping no will walk in to ask him to attend the party at the end of the day. He’s been avoiding Foggy and Karen for the last three days.  

Foggy, the only lawyer who doesn’t treat him as a liability to the firm, has told him of the legendary party at the beginning of the year, and Matt has been dreading it ever since. 

Honestly, if Matt knew that HCB threw holiday parties he would have never accepted a position at the firm. Matt is no holiday grinch, okay? He’s Catholic and loving Christmas comes with that. Matt is just a private man who prefers to keep his home and work lives separate. 

Anway, party isn’t the best of ideas considering it’s a social event and he isn’t very sociable. Yeah totally because he’s antisocial and not because he had a whole year to tell Foggy and Karen he’s married to man, and doesn’t have a girlfriend like they all amuse. 

“Hey, Matt!” Foggy sang from the the door frame. “Are you coming to the party?” 

“No,” he replied simply. 

“Why? It’ll be a perfect time to meet your girlfriend,” Foogy sat across from him. 

“About that Foggy-“ 

“Hey, boys!” Karen cut him off. “I’m so excited for the party! You’re going to love my new girlfriend,” 

“Can’t wait to meet her,” Foggy hummed. 

“Are you bringing a certain plus one, Matt?” Karen asked. 

“No, because I, uh, I...” Matt’s voice abandoned him.  

“We don’t bite, Matt.” Foggy assures him. “Bring her,” 

“Please,” Karen added. 

“Fine, let me call... her,” Matt wanted the world to swallow him up. 

“We’ll give you some space,” Foggy stood. “C’mon, Karen,” 

As soon as Matt heard the click of the closed door, he dialed Frank’s number. After a few painful rings he finally picked up. 

“Hey, Red,” Frank’s greeted. 

“Hi,” Matt took a deep breath. “Frank, I really fucked up.” 

“What happened?” 

“It’s nothing too serious, it’s just myfriendsassumedIhadagirlfriendandInevercorrectedthem.”

“Slow down, sweetheart,” Frank said. “What did you say?”

”My friends at work always assumed I had a girlfriend but and I never corrected them. It’s not that I’m ashamed of you.. It is more of a distance thing. You know how I feel about people getting close. Now because of an office party I’m so screwed.”

“I’m the motherfucker who managed to marry you, of course I know,” Frank replied.

”You aren’t mad?” 

“Matt, really? It’s no big deal. We’ll set shit right,” 

Matt sighed. It was easy for Frank to say that. He’s so open about who he is and isn’t afraid to welcome people into his life despite his stone-like exterior. He has numerous pictures of them with their dog on his desk. Almost every on at the precinct knows Matt as Frank’s husband. 

“Matt, you there?” 

“Yeah, I’m here,” 

“What color tie should I wear to the party?” Frank asked in attempt to lighten the mood.

“We’ll discuss that when I get home, okay? I’ll see you soon, I love you,” 

“Love you,” 

Matt leaned back into his chair, “I don’t deserve him,” 

He continued to work on his assigned case until his shift was officially over. Five hours until the party, Matt’s brain taunted. He ignored his pestering thoughts, and collected the rest of his belongings. 

“Hey, Matt!” Foggy knocked as he spoke. 

“The point of the door is to knock before you speak,” Matt reminded him. 

“Oh, sorry,” Foggy apologized. “I was just stopping by to ask if you need a ride home,” 

“No, thank you,” Matt straightened his tie. “I like the walk home,” 

“I swear only you would prefer to walk home in New York,” 

“I’m one of a kind,” Matt grinned.

”That you are, Murdock.” Foggy said in defeat. “I’ll see later tonight then. At the party.” 

“The fucking party,” Matt muttered. 

“What was that?” 

“I’ll see you at the party,” Matt grabbed his cane and rushed out.  

The walk home was calming. The fresh air after being trapped in his office felt amazing on his skin. The sweet distraction of the air wore off, and Matt’s mind began creating scenarios of him and Frank showing up to the party. All ended up with him feeling like crap for hiding his life. 

Frank was already home when he got there. Matt places his briefcase on the coffee table and sank into the couch. Frank sat his feet and untied his shoes. 

“So, how was your day?” 

“Terrible,” Matt pouted. 

Frank met his lips with a soft kiss. “Well, I had a great day. Busted a drug ring, and acquired new evidence for last week’s murder.” 

“That’s amazing, Frank,” Matt caressed his husband’s face. 

“We gotta get for your reckoning,” Frank snickered. “I already chose your outfit,” 

“Fuck you,” Matt tossed a pillow at him. 

“Maybe later,” 

Hours later, Matt found himself alongside Frank in a room full of very drunk colleagues. Foggy and Karen could be anywhere. Matt doesn’t remember the last time he was this nervous. Frank nudged him dragging him back to reality, and Matt took a deep breath.

“I’ll go grab us some drinks,” Frank squeezed his hand before walking away.  

Foggy chose to appear at Matt side as soon as Frank was gone. “I’m glad you showed up. Marci was insistent that you wouldn’t show up,” 

“Well, I guess I have to continue to prove her wrong,” Matt smirked. 

“I went easy on you in court, fuck you very much.” Marci spoke up. 

“Whatever helps you accept defeat, Marci.” Matt took one step forward. 

“You son of a bitch,” Marci hissed. “You would take pride in keeping a criminal out of jail,”

”My client, just as the trial proved, was innocent. You prosecutors are corrupt,”  

“Woah woah,” Foggy jumped between them, keeping them both at arm’s length. “We are at a public social event not a boxing ring.” 

“Where’s that plus one, Murdock? She isn’t real?” Marci remarked. 

“No,” Frank’s voice came from behind them. “She’s right here,” 

“I don’t understand..” Foggy’s voice trailed off. 

“You’re gay?” Marci spat. “How did I not see this coming?” 

“Dude, why didn’t you say you had a boyfriend not a girlfriend? Did you think I’d judge? Karen is a lesbian for crying out loud.” 

“I haven’t been Matt’s boyfriend for three years,” Frank laughed. 

“Damn, I’m such a jerk. I made come with an ex!” Foggy groaned. 

“Frank isn’t an ex... He’s my husband,” Matt explained. 

“You’re married?” Foggy and Marci gasped in unison. 

“Who’s married?” Karen voice came from Matt’s right. 

“Me,” Matt replied. 

“You bitch,” Karen slapped his arm. “To who?” 

“Me, ma’am,” Frank answered. 

“You bitch,” she slapped Matt’s arm again. 

“Ow,” he rubbed it. 

“Why’d you keep this to yourself?” Karen asked. 

“You guys just assumed I had a girlfriend and I just didn’t correct you. It was just easier that way,” Matt shrugged. 

“It would have been nice to know I had a fellow gay,” Karen pouted. “I’m sorry for assuming you were straight,”

”Me too,” added Foggy. 

“It’s okay,” Matt smiled. “Anyway, Frank this is Foggy with his date Marci.” 

“The prosecutor from the last trial?” 

“The one and only,” Marci said. 

“This is Karen, and her date...” 

“Claire,” Karen’s date introduced herself. “Claire Temple,” 

After the clearing of the air, Matt could feel the weight off his chest be lifted. The rest of the night went smoothly. It was almost perfect. The thing that appear to good good to be true, often are. 

The nearing of the end of the party, Matt was standing by the corner with Karen and Claire.

”Where’d you find a man like that?” Claire asked. 

“He found me,” Matt laughed at the memory. “He recently returned from his tour in Iraq, and I was working pro bono in Hell’s Kitchen. After a long night working cases, I was at the bar and some stranger offered to buy me a drink.. The rest, well, is history.”

”That’s so cute,” Karen squealed. 

“Red, you ready to leave?” Frank asked walking over.

”Yes,” Matt finished his drink, then gripped Frank’s biceps. 

“I didn’t know Murdock was a fag,” a very drunk Jeremy slurred. “Should’ve expected it from you,” 

“Better back the fuck up,” Matt hissed. 

“Or what?” Jeremy laughed. “You’ll hurt me-“

Before he could finish his sentence, he was groaning on the floor. From the way Frank’s chest was heaving Matt pieced together what happened. Frank punched him. 

“That’s assault,” Jeremy whined. “I’ll press charges.”

”Im an office of the law,” Frank hissed. “It’s my word against yours,” 

“So you abuse your badge?” 

“From where I stood,” Frank’s voice was low and dangerous. “I saw a man verbal harassing my husband and I defended him.” 

“I didn’t need defending, Frank,” Matt huffed. 

“I know, babe,” 

“We’re going to talk about you thinking hitting a co-worker was a good idea.” Matt pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll see you Monday Karen. It was a pleasure meeting you Claire. Could you tell Foggy I left? Thanks,”  

“Go easy on your man, Matt,” Claire called after them. 

“Listen, Matt, I fucked up.” Frank began as he turned the engine on. But I’m not apologizing for punching that douche bag.” 

“Frank-“

”Listen, Red, I love you. There’s no way I’m ever letting anybody disrespect you like that.” Frank interjected. “Co-worker or not,”

Matt stop the proud smile forming on his face. “Tell me you gave him a black eye,”

”The worst black eye you could ever imagine.” 

“I love you, Frank,” 

“I love you, too.” Frank intertwined their fingers. “Do you want to go midnight mass?”

”No,” Matt breathed out. “Although, I think I owe my dad a visit.” 

“I can’t wait to tell him you’re ditching mass to talk to him,” Frank laughed as he made a right turn for the cemetery  

“You wouldn’t!” 

“I would, and I am,” Frank threatened playfully. 

“On the couch tonight,” Matt sentenced. 

“I love you?”

“Too late, Frank,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!   
> Happy holidays!!


End file.
